1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trousersfly-serging apparatus and particularly to a rotary supply section for rotating a fly and trimming a corner portion of the fly into an arcuate shape and serging a longitudinal edge portion of the fly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a rotary supply section in a conventional trousers-fly-serging apparatus, there are ones as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 5-192471 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,474, for example. According to the apparatus of the Publications, a guide is formed continuously by bending a supply unit and a serging unit into a V shape so as to supply a fly to the serging unit from a diagonally rear direction, the fly is guided to abut on an angle of the guide, which projects toward a supply passage, and then the fly is fed forward for serging and rotated by towing a leading end portion of the fly, and a corner portion of the leading end portion of the fly is trimmed into an arcuate shape and at the same time, is serged. There is also a known rotary supply section as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 5-137865 wherein a spherical cloth-pressing member is disposed at a position near a serging unit. The cloth-pressing member is moved down to press a portion of a supplied fly near a leading end portion and near a center on one side of the fly, and the leading end portion of the fly is towed by a pulling force by feeding of feed dogs actuated together with a needle to rotate the fly about a portion pressed by the spherical pressing member as a pivot, so that one corner portion of the leading end portion of the fly is trimmed into an arcuate shape, and at the same time, is serged.
In any of the conventional rotary supply sections, the fly is rotated by pulling the leading end portion of the fly by a pulling force of feeding of the feed dogs of the serging unit, and a pivot about which the fly rotates is a projecting angle of the guide or a point pressed by a spherical pressing member. Therefore, the towing force of the fly is liable to vary and the pivot about which the fly rotates is liable to be displaced.
As a result, the shape of the corner portion of the fly as trimmed varies, so that the uniform flies can not be necessarily obtained but irregular products are produced.